Mobile device management may involve tracking a device such as a smart phone to determine whether the device is lost or stolen. Conventional mobile device tracking solutions may obtain GPS (Global Positioning System) coordinates for the mobile device and generating an alert if the GPS coordinates indicate that the mobile device is outside a predefined area. While such an approach may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, GPS coordinates may not be available if the device is indoors or the GPS satellite constellation is otherwise inaccessible by the mobile device (e.g., due to tree coverage, weather conditions, etc.). As a result, tracking results may be inaccurate in many common settings. Moreover, typical users may lead highly mobile lifestyles that make establishing predefined areas difficult from a tracking standpoint.